A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination mattress with a through-hole into which an inflatable mattress insert is positioned with a utility insert such as a basin, bedpan and the like for use with a bed to assist invalids. The mattress insert is removably received in the through-hole in the mattress. The bed supports the mattress and the inflatable mattress insert when the same is positioned in the through-hole in the mattress.
B. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made to provide suitable commode mechanisms for assisting invalids who must necessarily perform bodily functions while laying on a bed. Still, the usual system involves inserting a conventional bedpan under the patient. Such bedpans, however, are made of plastic or a coated metal, and thus, are rigid, and even though they are shaped to some extent to conform to the body, at best they are always uncomfortable. In many cases a rigid bedpan is painful, especially where the patient is thin, has bed sores, is bruised, or is otherwise injured. In some cases, long term use of rigid bedpans will cause bed sores and shearing of the skin. Further, lifting a patient can be physically stressful if not impossible for attendants, particularly a home caregiver. If a patient is paralyzed, experiences pain on moving, or is simply weak, more than one attendant may be required to lift the patient""s hips high enough to allow insertion of the bedpan under the buttocks. Alternatively, the attendants may turn the patient on his/her side before placing the bedpan and then rotate the patient back on to the bedpan. Either of these procedures may cause extreme discomfort, or even further injury to the patient. Further, waste cleanup is aesthetically unpleasant, not only because of the sight and smell, but because flushing of the body excrement is usually impossible.
The significance of the problem is attested by the many patents in this area, including patents related to inflatable bedpans, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,571 to Vernon, for an xe2x80x9cInflatable bedpan with disposable linerxe2x80x9d and the prior art cited therein. Thus there is a need in the art to provide a bed assembly having a non-rigid mattress insert and waste container that are removable for easy cleaning.
The present invention satisfies the need of the related art by providing a combination mattress with a through-hole into which an inflatable mattress insert is positioned with a utility insert such as a basin, bedpan and the like for use with a bed to assist invalids. The mattress insert is removably received in the through-hole in the mattress. The bed supports the mattress and the inflatable mattress insert when the same is positioned in the through-hole in the mattress.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention is broadly drawn to a bed assembly for invalids. The bed assembly includes a bed frame assembly having an opening provided near a center portion thereof, and a mattress provided on the bed frame assembly and having an opening provided therein. A non-rigid, inflatable insert is provided within the mattress opening, the insert has an opening that communicates with the bed frame assembly opening. The bed assembly further includes a waste container that is slideably received on a bottom portion of the bed frame assembly. The waste container has an opening that communicates with the non-rigid insert opening and the bed frame assembly opening.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.